White rose
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: I'm skiping what most write about and jumping ahead. Ukitake asks someone he loves to marry him, and it all goes from there. Rated M for later chapters. Ukitake x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Jūshirō, are you okay?"

The voice was soft and sweet and Jūshirō tried not to sound guilty as he spoke out.

"I'm fine. Thanks for asking."

He pulled off his tie and tossed it onto his bed among a mess of other clothes. He just couldn't find the right color, style, everything seemed wrong somehow. As much as she wouldn't complain, he owed it to her to look good. After all, he wanted the moment to be perfect.

He fingered his white jacket and wondered if he should go with black. He gave a deep cough which he muffled into his sleeve. Well, that answered that. He couldn't show up covered in blood.

He pulled his jacket off and cast it onto the growing pile of clothes on his bed. So maybe a black suit would look better. He had no more options anyways. He changed into it and was buttoning his shirt when he had another coughing fit. This time he was a little smarter, grabbing a loose shirt to cough into.

"Jūshirō? I'm coming in,"

Before Jūshirō could say anything the door opened and someone softly rubbed his back. His coughing subsided and the shirt was pulled away. His mouth was wiped clean and they started buttoning up his shirt. He looked at the girl with soft eyes.

"Arie, I heard something today."

"and what would that be?"

Arie matched his eyes for a moment before turning her gaze back on the small buttons. Jūshirō waited a moment before responding.

"young love is so sweet, no?"

Arie matched his eyes once more as her fingers brushed against his bare chest.

"what are you saying? Spare my feelings, this time."

"how could you not tell me you have a boyfriend?"

"Jūshirō,"

Arie looked up at him and kept the soft gaze in between them. It held compassion and friendship, but an overlying softness.

"don't make me tell you who I love."

"and why would that be so bad?"

"because I may break your heart."

Jūshirō said nothing and absentmindedly nibbled on his lower lip. As Arie finished buttoning his shirt he spoke.

"can I please have a name? Maybe I can be friends with them."

"impossible."

"oh, did my little Arie get taken by a bad boy type?"

Arie said nothing as she fixed the collar of his shirt. She smoothed it out then opened his closet. She found a new tie and jacket and dressed him. She then looked him over and gave a small nod.

"perfect. You look handsome."

Jūshirō gave a small bow with a smile and then brushed his hair behind his ear. He then looked at it through the mirror. He was thinking of tying it back and he grabbed a piece of ribbon. Arie took it from him and tied his hair together, letting the ribbon wrap around it near shoulder length. She then matched his gaze through the mirror.

"Jūshirō,"

"hmm?"

"where are you going?"

"didn't I tell you?"

"no. So, what's her name?"

Jūshirō fixed his tie but kept his eyes on Arie as he spoke.

"what do you mean?"

"well, I suppose you are taking someone out for something. So, I just wanted to know the name of your love."

Jūshirō said nothing as he slowly dropped his hands to his side. He looked sad and lonely as he spoke.

"you said you would join me today for dinner."

"oh, Jūshirō, I know. But you were dressed so nicely, so I thought you forgot and asked someone else."

Arie embraced Jūshirō who hugged her back. He kept her in steady arms until she pulled away. He let her to without any motions to stop her.

"can you give me awhile to get dressed then? I had no idea we were being so formal-"

"you can stay as you are."

Arie looked down at her simple black skirt and white T-shirt. She then looked at him with soft and questioning eyes.

"are you sure I won't embarrass you?"

"we'll be alone anyways."

"are we staying?"

Jūshirō shook his head as he softly took her hand. He picked it up and slowly led her outside. She looked at him with a tilt of her head. Jūshirō gave a smile as he swept her up in his arms. Arie was surprised then contently snuggled into his grasp. Jūshirō used flash step and kept his eyes on her the entire time. After a few moments he stopped. He placed her down and she slowly got to her feet. She then looked around. She was amazed at what she saw. They were in a large garden with flowers and blooming cheery blossom trees around them.

"it's beautiful, Jūshirō."

Jūshirō gave a small smile as he took her hand again. He led her down a short path and candles flickered on each side. She looked up at him as she noticed them. He merely gave a smile, not telling her anything. He then brought her to an area which was covered in white rose petals. Aria noticed wine glasses and a bottle of wine. She was confused as she looked up at him again.

"were you expecting someone else-?"

"no. Stop underestimating yourself. This is all for you."

Jūshirō cupped her chin with one hand and pulled her closer. He then softly leaned forward and touched his lips against hers. They hardly touched when he pulled away with a slight dizzying effect.

Arie looked up at him after the kiss with a faint blush. She said nothing as Jūshirō took her hand and led her to the middle of the flower petals. He pushed her down softly to sit then went against a tree. He pulled out a large picnic basket and Arie gave him a faint smile. He put it out near them then sat down beside her. He opened it up and took out a chocolate cake.

"life is full of surprises, so dessert first."

Arie said nothing but looked happy as he cut them two slices. He passed her a plate and fork and she took a small bite. It was creamy and rich, and melted right into her mouth.

"did you make this?"

Jūshirō didn't say a word, nervous if she would like it or not.

"it's amazing, Jūshirō. I never knew you could bake like that. It's so creamy but still heavy, it's heavenly, Jūshirō."

Jūshirō gave a smile then took a bite of the cake himself. He was still staring at her. He loved the way she said the last few words. She looked blissful and rolled her eyes in the cutest way. She just stole his heart simply from how she said his name. It sounded so sweet, forget the wine, he already felt slightly drunk.

"Jūshirō, everything is beautiful. But just for me? I don't know what to say. I'm speechless-"

"then don't speak."

Jūshirō gave her a light smile and she returned it. He slowly ate his cake then got up. Arie watched him get the bottle of wine and glasses. He poured them out then passed one to her. Arie took hers and held it as Jūshirō took a small sip of his. Eventually he spoke out.

"so, your boyfriend, do I- um, know him?"

"yes,"

Arie seemed slightly guarded as she took a sip from the wine herself.

"a shinigami?"

Arie gave another nod so Jūshirō continued.

"a seated member?"

Arie nervously nodded, taking another sip as she did so.

"first division?"

"no,"

"second?"

"no,"

The routine went on until Jūshirō came to the last one.

"my division?"

Arie gave a small nod, tightening her clasp on her wine glass.

"is it Sentarō?"

"no. I hardly even know him anyways."

"well, all the times I get sick, you could chat with people then."

"Jūshirō,"

Arie held her glass in one hand and shifted closer to him. She stopped when she was pressing against him. She then threaded her fingers through his.  
"I love you."

Arie looked up at him, waiting for a reply of some sort. Jūshirō looked shocked for a moment then have a soothing smile.

"I love you to, Arie. And I've wanted to tell you. Hence all of this."

Arie hugged Jūshirō and he put his loose arm around her. He pulled her closer until she was sitting on his lap.

"we've been friends for almost two years now. Can I ask for you to be my girlfriend?"

"you don't need to ask. I'll be your girlfriend."

"Arie, what if I asked you to be my wife?"

"right here, right now?"

Jūshirō gave a solemn nod and Arie said nothing for a moment. She then softly kissed his lips.

"then I would say yes."

Jūshirō gave a smile and kissed Arie back. He then pulled something out of his pocket. He showed it to be a small box which he opened up. Arie was stunned at the sight of the silver ring. Jūshirō began talking as Arie looked stunned, trying to explain everything.

"we've been friends for awhile, you spend more time in my house than anywhere else. You always take care of me, everything feels empty without your company. You know me better than I do, and, well, you're old enough to marry. I don't want to lose you, so I'm sorry if this is too fast for you. But I don't date and well, I think we'll stay together for a long time to come. So, use this as a reason to sleep over more often and stay with me. We can have a love life, something more than just kisses. I promise. If you want a child, I'll be the perfect father. I'll be caring of you and always love you. Arie, I loved you for awhile now. I don't think you know how torturous it is when I want to kiss your sweet lips, and I want to so bad, yet you leave. And when you're out of my sight you could date someone else. I'm not trying to say you're mine, but, I want you to realize my love for you. So perhaps asking you to marry me is a little too much. I'll stop talking now if you say or do something now. If you reject my offer, that's fine. I admit I'm taking a risk with a low chance of success. I don't want to make you feel put up to it either. It's your choice, and I'll accept whatever answer you give me. So, marry me?"

Jūshirō was rambling on until he finally asked. He then bit his lower lips in a cute way, waiting for her to decided. He watched her still settled on his lap, her hands mindlessly on his shoulders. She then gave a smile and softly kissed his lips. Jūshirō kissed back and let to of what he was holding. He put a hand on her back and one behind her head, keeping her in the kiss. Arie tilted her head slightly and Jūshirō opened his mouth the slightest way. Arie playfully licked his lips and Jūshirō gripped at her hair, messing it up slightly. He then soothingly rubbed her back, as if calming all her nerves. He pulled away from the kiss with all his instincts telling him to go back in. He ignored them as he pulled the ring from the box and held it up for her to see. He raised an eyebrow slightly and tilted his head, as if asking for her answer. Arie was silent for a brief moment, then looked at him dead on.

"was a kiss not a good enough yes for you? Jūshirō, yes, I'll marry you."

Jūshirō gave a smile, unable to hold it back. He then slipped the ring onto her finger and the nerves slowly faded. He was still nervous, wondering if he kissed her properly, but he was able to smile through them.

Arie staid on his lap and took his hand again. Jūshirō held it back with a soft smile. He then leaned forward and lightly kissed her cheek.

"Arie, you're going to be mine. And I can't begin to describe how fantastic that feels for me. I can't tell you how hard my heart beats for you, but maybe, just maybe, I can show you."

Jūshirō looked at her with soft eyes then matched her lips in a kiss. Arie closed her eyes as she kissed him back. Arie opened her mouth slightly, seeing if he would take command. And he did, in a heart-racing way. He pulled her legs and hooked them around his waist, then brought both hands behind her head. He slowly put his tongue into hers, giving her enough time to reject it. He then slowly and teasingly licked the top of her mouth. It was like he was tasting her, and Arie pressed herself against him.

She brought her hands to his lower neck to feel his warm skin. Skin which she could now touch. She rubbed her thumbs into the base of his neck, causing him to relax at her fingertips. He gave a small murmur into her mouth then brought a hand away from her. He undid the top button of his shirt, taking his time and driving Arie slowly into craziness. Arie put her hands lower after the first button, feeling more of his skin. She pulled her mouth away and looked at him with a hurt expression. Jūshirō matched her gaze then found it even more of a hurry to undo the buttons. He undid more quickly until it was half undone. Each time, Arie rubbed and stroked his bare skin. He felt relaxed as he began to undo more buttons.

Arie stopped at the edge of his pants, slipping a few fingers underneath. She played at the edge of it, then looked hurtfully into his eyes. Jūshirō said nothing then slowly undid his belt. This caused Arie to slip her hands lower. He slowly undid the rest of his pants. Each second made Arie come closer to what she wanted. He felt her fingertips brush against him and he wanted to tell her to hurry up. The other half of him wanted her to stop. He was drawn between both and letting her lead. After all, she did agree to be his wife.

He undid his pants completely and felt Arie rub him at the top. He fought the urge to shiver into her hands. As he got hard he knew what he wanted to do. And if the day was all about risks, he would let her decide. But before she could get any further he reached into a pant pocket.

He then held a condom up for her to see.

"I'd feel better with it on. For you."

Arie gave a nod then also slipped one out. Jūshirō looked slightly surprised at that. He never expected her to have one. Arie saw his expression and explained.

"since day one, I thought you were the most amazing person I had ever meant. You were so soft and caring to me. But also single. I wanted you to be none, though I knew I couldn't get someone as good as you to only be mine. Someone which you surely loved back would one day want you. But, I suppose I was hopeful. In any case, I was willing to please you."

Arie looked up at him with a faint blush and Jūshirō brought his mouth to her ear. He whispered seductively into it, sending a shiver down Arie's spine.

"then please me."

Jūshirō felt wrong all over but couldn't stop the want as Arie shivered. She was just too cute and beautiful to ignore when she did things like that. Arie gave a faint blush as she pulled down his pants. Jūshirō lifted himself slightly and pulled his pants down to his knees, then his ankles. He then looked at her, waiting for her to make the next move. She seemed to know what she wanted, and Jūshirō was going to give her it.

Arie slowly stroked him over his underwear, watching him grip the ground to control himself. She then brought her hands to his shoulders. She pushed him down and he did so without complaint, looking at her with innocent eyes, his shirt now off his shoulders as well as his chest. Arie gave a small smile at seeing those eyes. He had a way to make nothing seem like a sin. He could make anybody break if he nibbled his lower lips and looked with those eyes. Wether people knew it or not, he made that cute face until it became natural everyone. It was then more subconscious for them. He hardly did anything regretful, but when he did, and when he wanted to get out of blame or get that person to join him, all he had to do was look cute. And it still worked on Arie, not as much as with others, but he could still use it to his advantage.

Arie brought her hands to his underwear and pulled it down slightly. Her breath wavered as she continued to pull it off. Suddenly, they heard a small rustle. It wasn't much, but Arie looked off as if she could see it, a blush going over her cheeks. Jūshirō pulled himself up slightly, then looked at Arie.

"want to continue?"

He asked it with the cutest eyes he could make but Arie shook her head.

"not until I find out what that was."

"it's probably a bird or the wind. Come on, are you really going to be distracted by that? Should I take you to my room? Let's go then. Arie, are you even looking at me?"

The last line was firmer and Arie faced him.

"yes, and I'd rather do it in your room. If we do it..."

A blush swept over Arie's cheeks and she felt Jūshirō hug her against his bare chest. He whispered into her ear.

"it's okay. We'll see where we go and what we want to do. You can always say stop. I'll listen."

Jūshirō kissed her cheek softly then pulled up his pants. He was fixing his belt when he heard another nose. This one sounded like a branch snapping. It was soon joined by a laugh and a small shout. Jūshirō's cheeks went a light pink as he recognized them.  
"Shunsui! Matsumoto! Get out here or I'll make you regret it."

Jūshirō's voice was loud and firm, and he heard more rustling. He then kissed Arie's cheek again.

"I promise this will clear up quickly. Then we can talk about this and maybe, if I behave nicely, you'll reward me for that."

Jūshirō gave her a small wink then got to his feet. He pulled his shirt back on and began the annoying task of buttoning it up again. If he would get the chance to do the same to Arie again, he would just rip it off. It took too much time.

Arie also got to her feet and buttoned up his shirt for him. She did it calmly, letting her fingers touch his chest without regret. Jūshirō bowed his head down and gently kissed her hands. He then watched her finish buttoning the shirt. He gave her a smile and then took a step or two away. He then used flash step, gone from her sight too quick for her to follow.

Arie was shocked as someone came out from the trees. She expected the two people Jūshirō mentioned, but instead there were more. Her cheeks were pink as she realized that all of them had seen what she had done to Jūshirō.

"oh, Jūshirō, she's cute."

"it's not like we saw anything."

"seriously, you're overacting-"

"Abarai, I hardly even see you. You are the last one who should comment on my relationship."

"well, my captain would have probably said something-"

"Kuchiki! Unohana!"

Jūshirō shouted out then turned around quickly on his heel. He pointed to a tree and soon enough two figures slipped out. There stood the captains to the sixth and fourth divisions. Unohana started speaking first.

"I just wanted to make sure you find someone good."

"and what's Kuchiki's excuse?"

"I was asked to give a second opinion."

Jūshirō said nothing then went to Arie. He took her hand and then shot everybody a soft glare. He then swept Arie in his arms and used flash step without bothering to pick anything else up. He looked out of the corner of his eyes to see two people following him. He made a quick turn right, taking Arie by surprise. She held on to him tightly and he gave her a small smile.

"I promise they'll give up soon enough."

"Jūshirō, I don't want you to get tired."

"I won't get sick, if that's your concern."

"Jūshirō, but you'll have no energy for anything else."

Arie gave him a soft smile and waited for it to reach him. He then gave her a smile himself.

"trust me, I'll have energy for you."

Arie said nothing and looked over his shoulder.

"they're getting closer."

"I know. Hold your breath."

"wha-?"

Before Arie could speak they suddenly dropped. Her breath was taken away and she gripped Jūshirō tightly. He gave a small chuckle but it was stopped when he saw Arie scared. He whispered soothingly into her ear.

"trust me. Trust your love, Arie."

Arie looked up at him and he matched her gaze. Her grip loosened so it was still firm and strong, but not chocking him anymore.  
He landed on the ground without missing a beat. He then stopped and turned around. Unohana and Kuchiki both became visible.

"congratulations, Ukitake."

With that Byakuya took his leave. Jūshirō said nothing, faintly thinking about how Byakuya felt when he proposed. Jūshirō then faced Unohana.

"congratulation."

"thank you. Why were you following me?"

"making sure you'd be happy."

"will I?"

"you love her. She loves you. It's up to you two. I was only here to make sure you didn't make an obvious mistake that you couldn't see because you were too blinded by love to see. Will you keep it a secret?"

Jūshirō looked at Arie who looked at him back.

"I don't want Arie to be pestered. When we get married, everybody who cares can know. I'm not hiding it, just want to, well, spend more than five minutes with her as my fiancée first."

Unohana gave a calm smile then was gone with flash step. Jūshirō shifted Arie in his arms to look better at her.

"sorry for all of that. What do you say we go to my place now?"

"that'd be nice."

Arie softly kissed his forehead and Jūshirō gave a soft smile back.

"dinner, or where we left off?"

"well, if you cooked, I don't want to not have it."

"but you know I can't cook."

"but the cake was good."

Jūshirō gave a small smile with his eyes shinning.

"never said I cooked that myself."

Arie gave a small laugh then put her forehead against his.  
"you're a definite keeper, you know that, right?"

"hmm, let me flatter you tonight."

"I love you, Jūshirō."

"I love you to."

Jūshirō softly pressed his lips against Arie's before speaking again.

"still want to eat what I cooked?"

"I could cook. And we could have that cake."

"you take too good of care for me."

"I now have reason to."


	2. Chapter 2

"Captain Kyōraku-"

"shush."

Shunsui moved slightly to make a motion to keep the messenger quiet. He then tilted his head slightly.

"come look at this."

"captain? I came to deliver a message which-"

"I said to look."

The messenger gave a nod then slunk towards the window. What he saw was who he knew to be Captain Ukitake with a girl on his lap. The girl was feeding him something and had a smile. Jūshirō seemed to be happy as he had his hands softly holding the girl on him.

"so do they look happy to you?"

"yes, sir."

"like love happy? Why aren't they kissing or something?"

"every relationship is different."

"but the guy engaged to her and not even a kiss since they went to his place. Isn't that suspicious?"

"depends on who's asking. Captain, there is a captain's meeting called. It's urgent."

Shunsui gave one last look at Jūshirō before moving away. He then used flash step to get to the captain's meeting.

The messenger entered the house without a sound and without causing any attention. He then spoke out.

"captain Ukitake, there is a captain's meeting and your presence is required."

Jūshirō slowly bowed his head then looked behind him at the messenger. He then gave a nod and the messenger vanished from sight.

"that's my cue to leave,"

Arie bowed her own head and felt Jūshirō give her a soft kiss.

"you can stay here for the night, Arie. Don't wait up for me."

Jūshirō picked Arie up and placed her down on the couch. Arie staid still and Jūshirō kissed her forehead again. He then went and got changed. When he came back he gave Arie a supporting smile.

"bye,"

Arie looked up at him with some disappointment then gave him a small wave. Jūshirō gave her a parting smile as he used flash step to vanish from her own sight.

Jūshirō was in the captain's meeting and all he could think about was Arie. He wondered what she was doing when he saw someone stand in front of him. He looked up to see the commander general looking disapproving.

"are you paying any attention?"

Jūshirō looked sheepish then gave a small shrug.

"My bad,"

Jūshirō gave a light laugh and the commander general moved away. He paid close attention to the rest of the captain's meeting. When it was done he ran to Shunsui.

"what gave me away?"

"you nibbling on your lower lip. It's going to become a bad habit. Whenever you're really nervous about something trivial, you nibble. You do it when you eat to."

Jūshirō gave a sort frown with his lips pursed to he wouldn't nibble on them again. Shunsui caught the action then have a laugh.

"Don't worry, Jūshirō. It's not bad of a habit. It could be worse. But shouldn't you be on some love high because you were just engaged?"

"I suppose so. But she's already so close, it's just relief. Maybe now I can stop worrying about other's trying to win her attention."

"she loves being yours, and she's not shy about using your name in defense. So who tried to steal her attention?"

"more than you would think."

"and how would you know?"

Jūshirō gave a faint blush and refused to look at Shunsui. Shunsui gave another laugh.

"you followed her, didn't you?"

"only once."

"be honest."

"it doesn't matter how many times."

Jūshirō crossed his arms as he looked away. Shunsui gave a knowing smile then looked up at the sky.

"I never thought I'd see the day where you find someone good enough for you."

"yes, but she's too good for me."

"nonsense. Let's just call you two soul mates. Now, will you listen to my problem?"

"of course. When don't I?"

"okay, so my problem is that there is a pretty young girl. And she was left alone by her love. And that love is taking his sweet time to get back to her. How do I nicely tell him to get to her before I drag him there?"

Jūshirō gave sheepish smile then was gone. Shunsui gave a sigh as he bowed his head with his hat cast over his eyes. He wondered just how much stress this would put on Jūshirō.


	3. Chapter 3

Jūshirō pulled off his captain's robe as he slipped off his shoes. All the lights were turned off and he walked in the darkness. He opened his bedroom door then turned on a lamp. He began to change into pajamas then slipped into his bed. He turned the lamp off the felt someone hug him. He put his hand behind Arie's head which rested on his chest. He hugged her back as he fell asleep, feeling content.

~

When Jūshirō woke up he gave a small yawn. He then felt someone kiss his forehead. He gave a sleepy smile and shifted slightly. He then kept a hand on Arie and one on his blanket as he tried to go back to sleep. He felt another kiss then someone brush his hair from his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Arie giving him a soft smile. She then whispered to him as she rested her hand on his shoulder.

"good morning, Jūshirō."

"it's better that you're here."

Jūshirō gave a smile then pulled himself to sit up. He leaned against the back of the bed frame and then looked at Arie. She sat up beside him and Jūshirō gave her a small smile.

"I have to go to work. Will you have breakfast with me?"

"of course. I usually do anyways."

"so true."

Jūshirō leaned towards her and softly kissed her cheek. He then slowly stood up and stretched. He then went to his closet and pulled out a clean shinigami's uniform. He went inside the bathroom with it as Arie pulled herself out of his bed. She went to the guest room which she had ultimately taken over. She found a change of clothes and got ready for the day.

When Jūshirō came into the kitchen Arie was already there. She gave him a smile then made a motion for him to sit. He didn't disobey him and she served him some food. She sat next to him then softly ran her hand through his long white hair. Jūshirō took a bite of food and watched her intently. He then held his fork out to her and she slowly ate from it. She then let go of his hair and went back to her own food.

"Jūshirō, be honest with me."

"I will always be. Unless it's a white lie. But then it depends-"

"just listen. I understand that most couples at our stage won't sleep together so often. And I usually don't sleep in your bed. Only when you're sick or I have a nightmare or something. So, is it wrong?"

Jūshirō slowly shook his head before speaking.

"no. Every couple is different. It's fine, and there are not set rules on anything of the sort. I don't want you to worry about that."

Arie gave a nod then ate another bite of food. Jūshirō finished after awhile and made sure his zanpakutou was tied properly at his waist. He saw Arie watching him and he gave an apologetic smile.

"do you want me to take it off inside?"

Arie shook her head hurriedly then stood up.

"I guess today we'll both be going to work. I'll come here after I'm done. Sounds good?"

"perfect. Though you already know the details about my day. Something may hold me up later than usual."

Arie softly kissed his forehead and Jūshirō quickly tilted his head upwards. He lightly kissed her lips before standing up himself.

"good bye, Arie. I'll be thinking of you."

"you to. After all, I have some news to tell my co-workers."

Arie gave a smile which Jūshirō returned. He then left her alone. Arie finished her food then washed the dishes. When she was done she made a grocery list. She then paused. Maybe she and Jūshirō wouldn't have any problems living together. She did spend a lot of time over at his place until it was natural routine that he came home to her. She couldn't but smile at the thought of how good of a couple they would be.


	4. Chapter 4

When Jūshirō walked into his office it was to Rukia with a large grin.

"Hello, Rukia. May I ask what made you so happy?"

Jūshirō gave her a gracious smile as he went to his desk. He hardly took two steps when Rukia hugged him. Jūshirō gave a light hearted laugh then patted her head.

"I'm smiling because you found love and won't be lonely anymore."

"how could I be lonely with you and the rest of this division?But thank you for caring so much about me."

Jūshirō gave a smile over Rukia's head as she let go of him. She then went to her desk. Jūshirō settled down with his own paperwork and finished a small stack. He then looked to see Rukia staring at him.

"is something the matter?"

Jūshirō asked with some worry and with a soft tone. Rukia couldn't deny him as she spoke.

"it's just that Captain Kyōraku said you wouldn't be able to work and that's you be love struck."

Jūshirō gave a small smile as he heard what his friend had told his lieutenant. That was just like Shunsui, he thought.

"hmm, I am in love, but the love struck part was something I already passed. We merely made it official."

"was it that summer a year or two back, captain?"

"yes, two summers ago. That was when I met her and that was when I became love struck."

"that was cute."

Jūshirō gave a small laugh.

"was it? I couldn't stop thinking of her. I burdened you with too much work and couldn't even think straight."

"you also bought a lot of flowers."

"what can I say to that one? I needed an excuse to visit her."

"I remember know, she works at that flower shop."

Jūshirō gave a nod then slowly looked back at his paperwork. He then spoke up as he put another paper on a stack.

"speaking of being unable to work, where are our third seats?"

"I'm not sure. They were together and looking slightly suspicious, if you ask me. I think they were planning something and wouldn't tell me any details. It was strange."

"I suppose so. I'll find them later to see if they have anything I could help with."

Jūshirō began to work at his paperwork as Rukia also went back to working.

After awhile someone crashed through the doors. Jūshirō looked quickly to see his two third seats sprawled out on the ground.

"sorry for disrupting you, captain."

"ahem."

Rukia stood up and was then noticed by the third seats.

"sorry for you to, lieutenant."

Rukia sat back down and Jūshirō walked up to his their seats.

"are you two alright?"

"are you?"

Jūshirō looked a little confused but them Sentarō put a hand over Kiyone's mouth.

"ignore her, sir. What she meant to ask was if you're happy or not. You know, being engaged and all."

"Thanks for asking, but may I ask why I wouldn't be?"

Kiyone pushed Sentarō away then stood up.

"well, she could turn out to be mean-"

"Kiyone, shut up! Sorry sir, we know she could never be mean. Kiyone is very talkative, in fact, she's always talkative so it'd be best to ignore her-"

"how can I be told to shut up if you don't even listen to what I say in the first place?"

"it's really simple. All you do is say the two words! Shut, and up!"

Jūshirō said nothing as his two third seats argued. He then stepped in between them and they feel silent.

"are you sure you two are done your work? We will talk when that is done, okay?"

"yes, sir."

"okay."

"good, now please get to your work."

The two third seats ran out of the room almost as fast as they came in. When the door closed Jūshirō gave a sigh. He then say down at his desk. Before he could even begin to work he gave a small cough.

"captain, are you okay?"

"nothing to worry about, just a dry throat."

Rukia was already on her feet and leaving as she spoke out.

"I'll go get some tea."

Jūshirō said nothing as the door closed right after Rukia's last word. He then looked at his paperwork and continued to work. After a few moments Rukia came in. She gave him a cup and he took a drink, hoping it would soothe his lungs to avert a coughing fit that he felt coming on. He then mumbled his thanks and Rukia went back to her paperwork. The day went uneventful from there.


	5. Chapter 5

"Arie!"

Arie spun around to see her boss come running down the aisle of the greenhouse.

"yes?"

"how could you not tell me?"

The brown haired women stopped right in front of Arie and looked excited. Arie looked down at the flower pot in hand.

"is this about the order for the lilies? Because I had that under control-"

"no. This."

The women held up a ring and Arie gave a small nod.

"that's mine. I put it somewhere safely so I wouldn't get it dirty."

"ah, you're missing the point. Who's the lucky guy?"

Arie put the flower pot where it belonged then pulled out her gardening gloves. She took the ring and slipped it back on, wondering how the women had found it anyways.

"you've seen him before."

"I've seen lots of people before. You have to be more specific."

Arie gave a small smile then walked down the aisle, checking on a few plants as she did so. The women followed her down.

"the guy who always asks for those daisies, isn't it? The one with the green jacket?"

"no, it's not. He has a girlfriend."

"and yet always flirts with you. Okay, so the guy who has those blue shoes?"

"not him either."

Arie eventually made it to the main building where she loved to the counter with flower arrangements. She began sorting through one as the women continued to guess. Eventually a young man carrying a large flower pot came in. He placed it down the leaned on the counter next to the lady. Both of them looked at Arie as he spoke.

"why didn't you tell me you were getting married? You're like a little sister to me. And now you refuse to tell us who it is. Maybe we can all get along."

Arie shook her head with a faint smile as she put some more flowers into the vase.

"then we'll do this the hard way."

The women went to another counter and pulled out a stack of papers. She then put them down on the counter.

"this is a list of all our buyers. Since you're not very social, we can say he's a customer. First up, is it a he?"

"Yes."

Arie continued to sort through the flowers as names were rattled out at her. She kept shaking her head until the young man gave up.

"let's think logically. Who have we seen her around the most?"

"that girl who always buy sunflowers."

"I mean who has she been around who could be a possible husband, of course."

"ah..."

The women and man thought until the man looked like he had an idea.

"I have it. Remember that guy with the white hair. I bet it's him."

"he's so old, why do you say that?"

"because he always blushes around Arie. And every time he comes he only wants Arie to help him."

"but he's so old."

"I've seen older. And some people like the age."

"both of you can stop calling him old."

Arie spoke up and regretted it almost instantly. The man and women gave a smile as they figured out who she was engaged to.

"so I say we celebrate."

The women looked happy and the man looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"since when do you like parties?"

"who said it has to be a party? Our little Arie is engaged!"

"we always saw it coming. I mean, eventually. If she stopped rejecting all the guys who saw her. What makes this one so much better?"

"I love him. Besides, he's a lot more caring-"

"yet sick and old. Seriously, you'll be spending your time babysitting. Why not that guy who worked at that store you shop at sometimes?"

"because I hate his work personality."

"you're just spoiled. So what is the white haired man's job anyways."

"shinigami."

"oh, someone decided they wanted to be better than the likes of us. So, what rank? Is he ranked? I mean, it'd be hard to find one who is ranked, so don't feel bad that he's not ranked-"

"he has a rank."

"twentieth?"

"nope."

"nineteenth?"

"a captain."

With a smile Arie picked up the vase and began walking away with it. She looked at the women as she spoke out again.

"so power for their age, I suppose?"

"not true. I love him regardless of what rank he has or his age. It couldn't make less of a difference. So-"

Arie ran into someone and lost hold of the vase. She heard it spill as she bumped into them. They held her steady and she slowly looked at them, already apologizing.

"I'm so sorry for that. It was my fault and-"

"shush."

Arie looked to see Jūshirō then gave a smile.

"I'm so happy it's you- I mean, not that you hit wet. But that others would be less understanding and- are you mad?"

"how could I be mad over an accident?"

Jūshirō softly bowed his head and kissed Arie's forehead. Arie was hit by relief then began picking the flowers from over Jūshirō. She worked hurriedly until she sun rely pulled back her hand. She had a drop of blood appearing on her index finger where it was pricked by a rose. She watched Jūshirō catch it in his mouth then his tongue get pressed against the wound. He said nothing as he slowly let it go.

Arie lowered her hands then looked at Jūshirō. She was about to kiss him when she felt someone grab her shoulders. She saw the young man and she had fight the urge to tell him to go away. She lost.

"Michael! This isn't the time for you to interrupt."

"what? I was just watching out for my friend. So,"

Michael faced Jūshirō who was slowly picking the flowers and leaves from his wet clothes.

"I would shake your hand, but I'm currently wet. Pardon the lack of politeness."

Michael seemed impressed but the women stopped that as she stood beside Michael. Jūshirō cast them both a look, having the faint feeling this was the equivalent of in-laws in a marriage. And from stories, in-laws were not friendly.

"so, you're a captain."

"yes."

"hmm, so how old are you?"

"older than you, I'm sure."

"hmm, you know, you look kinda cute up close-"

Jūshirō gave a faint blush then felt Arie take his hand and drag him out.

"sorry you two, I have to talk with him. Alone. Away from you two. Far away."

Arie stopped once they were outside and looked at Jūshirō. She then picked the last few leaves from him.

"all better?"

Jūshirō softly kissed her lips, then gave a soothing smile.

"all better."

Jūshirō looked down at himself then unsheathed his zanpakutou, checking if it got wet. He looked on in dismay that the blade was wet. He dried it off on his captain's robe but there was no way he could dry the case.

"they're going to hate me,"

He murmured his words then pulled off his captain's haori. He places it over one arm and then looked at Arie.

"would you mind if I let them out?"

"your zanpakutou spirits? No, go ahead."

"thank you."

In a few moments two young boys came out. They looked upset as their clothes were slightly damp. Jūshirō was about to apologize before he was pounced by one of them. He took a wavering step forward then the other jumped him. He fell to his knees and looked up at Arie.

"are you done work?"

"I can leave now."

"why don't you get your things and I'll walk you home?"

"are you sure you can handle those two-?"

"yes, don't worry about me."

Jūshirō gave a small smile and quickly rushed inside the building. When she came out she had a jacket over one arm and a bag sling over her shoulder and onto her back. She saw Jūshirō was no longer being held down but he was chasing the two boys around, begging them to behave. Arie looked sadly at her love acting desperate then reached onto her bag. She then pulled out two lollipops which she held out.

"I'll give you candy if you behave."

Arie gave a smile as Jūshirō looked at her the moment she said the word candy. The two boys ran to her and took the candy. They then sat down and stuck the lollipops in their mouths. Jūshirō slowly came up to Arie and titled his head.

"any for me?"

"hmm."

Arie unwrapped a cherry hard candy then slipped into her mouth. Jūshirō looked hurt until Arie walked over and have him a firm kiss. Jūshirō kissed back and let his tongue go into Arie's mouth. He licked the candy then slowly brought it into his mouth. When it was safely in his mouth he still didn't stop their sweet tasting kiss. He put his arms around Arie as they continued to kiss.

Jūshirō felt two someones hug his legs and he slowly pulled away from Arie. He looked down at his zanpakutou's spirits but they were already gone and running away. They then came back at pounced Arie. She fell straight down and Jūshirō managed to catch her right before she hit the ground. She gave him a smile then looked at the two boys.

"can we have more candy?"

"I don't have anymore. Sorry."

"but you're like Uki. You always have candy."

With a small sigh Arie reached into her pocket and pulled out two hard candies. They were grabbed from her hand and the two boys were off running again.

Arie looked up at Jūshirō who gave a nervous smile at what she would say.

"very energetic."

"yes. Very much."

"just like you with their candy."

"hmm. But I got the sweetest candy which they'll never be able to taste."

Jūshirō bowed his head overs her with his tongue sticking out. Arie opened her mouth slightly then heard a small groan. She opened her eyes which she had closed in anticipation to see the two boys jumping over Jūshirō. He spoke as he tried to stand.

"calm down, both of you. Please behave or I will put you two back into the-"

"no! No, no, no, no!"

One boy screamed out and Jūshirō winced. He then shook his head.

"it's a yes, yes, yes."

"no, no, no!"

"I make the rules."

"no, no, no."

With that the two boys ran off. Jūshirō sat up and watched them as they didn't come back. He then saw them split up in two different directions. He stood up and waited but they didn't come back. Jūshirō looked at Arie who gave him a smile and a nod. Jūshirō then used flash step and chased after the first one he saw. Jūshirō stopped using flash step and tried to reason with the boy. After a few minutes it was obvious it wouldn't work. He was about to reach for the boy but the boy was one step ahead. Jūshirō instantly ducked a beam of light headed his way. When he looked up he couldn't find the boy. Why did this always happen to him? Who else lost their zanpakutou's so many times?

He slowly tossed his captain's haori back on, knowing it would slow him down less that way. He got to his feet and chased the boy down, hoping he was going in the right direction. He ran with no sense of direction.

After a few moments he felt something wet hit him. He looked up to feel the same thing happen again. He then saw that it was starting to rain. Within moments he was standing in a downpour. He bowed his head as he became soaked. Within a few moments someone jumped on his back and he knew it was the boy he was chasing. He slowly walked back to where he left Arie, knowing he still had one more to find and chase.

When he reached Arie again she was standing underneath an umbrella. She also had the other boy sitting at her feet. Jūshirō walled up to her and both boys looked up at him. He unsheathed his zanpakutou and they once again disappeared into the form of a sword. He sheathed it again then looked up at Arie.

"we should go- achoo!"

Jūshirō gave a sneeze then sniffled. Arie took a step towards him so he would get covered by the umbrella. Jūshirō gave another sneeze and Arie slowly walked him to his place. She opened the door, which much to her dismay Jūshirō had unlocked once again. He always left it unlocked as she always made sure it was locked. It was the first thing she found which she decided they disagreed on.

Arie led Jūshirō inside then closed the door behind him. She closed the umbrella then pulled Jūshirō's captain haori off. She placed it on the ground to dry then wiped his wet hair from his eyes.

"Undress so you can warm up. I'll go get a blanket."

Arie ran off and Jūshirō slowly followed her order. He was awkwardly standing naked when he felt something warm and soft wrap around the back of his body. He fixed the blanket over him so it covered him then gave another sneeze. Arie took his hand and led him to his bedroom.

She made him sit down and she wrapped more blankets around him. She slipped off her shoes as she took an elastic and tied his hair back. She then softly kissed his cold and damp cheek.

"I'll make sure you feel better soon."

"I feel fine-"

Jūshirō gave another sneeze and then staid silent.

"I'll get you something to eat. Stay put. No moving."

Jūshirō gave a nod and then sniffled again. He laid down and closed his eyes. He fell asleep without knowing he did so.

~I'll cut this chapter here for now. I need to finish some more of the story, but wanted to put one more chapter up for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

"Jūshirō, wake up please."

Jūshirō's eyes flickered open and he saw Arie.

"did I fall asleep?"

"I let you sleep for awhile."

"how long?"

"two hours. You sleep like a baby, it's adorable."

Jūshirō slowly sat up and gave another sniffle. The blanket fell off if him partially to reveal his bare chest.

"you don't have to stay and babysit me. Like what those people said-"

"ignore what those people said. I'm just making sure my love is feeling alright. Don't listen to a word they said. You're mine and I'll watch over you if I want. Understood?"

Jūshirō gave another nod, feeling that Arie was in charge.

"then don't fall back asleep. And stay."

Jūshirō made sure to stay awake and Arie soon returned carrying a tray. She set in down on a night able beside the bed then sat next to him. She then took a plate and took some food on chopsticks. She held it out to him and Jūshirō slowly took it.

Arie gave a small smile as he ate and couldn't help but reward him for that. She bowed her head and couldn't help but kiss him along his toned chest. Jūshirō seemed slightly shocked but had no words against it.

When Arie held out another bite of food he easterly took it, wondering where she would kiss next. Arie softly kissed his shoulder and watched him give a small shiver. He gripped the blanket and opened his mouth. Arie fed him then put a hand at the bottom of his chin. She tilted it upwards then kissed at the top of his neck. Once again Jūshirō eagerly kept his mouth open.

Arie gave a small smile as she fed him another piece. She then sunk down on him and kissed him right on his hips. She felt Jūshirō put one leg around her to keep her there and she put her arms loosely around his waist. Jūshirō bowed his own head and whispered into her ear.

"can we continue playing this game?"

"will you eat more?"

Jūshirō gave a nod then took his leg away from her. He took the chopsticks from her and began to quickly eat. After a few moments Arie held his hand for a brief moment to signal him to slow down. She then brought her mouth to his shoulder and gave it a slow and tantalizing kiss.

"slowly, Jūshirō, slowly."

Jūshirō slowed down his eating and felt Arie kiss him on his stomach. He couldn't help but feel like he was in heaven as he slowly chewed on the food, having no rush whatsoever.

Arie slowly trailed her hot kisses up the center of his chest and then at the base of his neck. Jūshirō gave a small moan of want and let the chopsticks fall. He then put a hand on the back of Arie's head and his other was undoing her pants. Arie continued to kiss him and her pants slid off. Jūshirō could swear he saw a smile as she led her lower body press against his lower stomach. Jūshirō used both hands to pull of her shirt above her head and Arie stopped her kissing to let it get taken off. She then looked into Jūshirō's eyes.

"tonight?"

Jūshirō said nothing then reached for a watch he kept on the night table. He saw the time to be late, but that wasn't his concern. He then slowly looked at Arie and shook his head.

"I don't have any protection. Do you?"

"no. But we don't need it. Jūshirō, you want kids anyways. I-"

"no. I don't want to make you regret anything."

"Jūshirō, we're going to marry. What more do you need?"

"protection."

Jūshirō said it seriously and Arie knew she couldn't influence his decision if he was that serious. With a sigh she looked back at Jūshirō's body. She opened her mouth and leaned forward, ready to take any part of his bare skin in her mouth. Jūshirō was a step ahead as he put some food into her mouth. That stopped Arie midway and she quickly ate the food, wanting to kiss Jūshirō again.

"what's wrong with a kiss, Jūshirō?"

"you'll know it'll lead to something else. And that will lead to what I'm trying to avert."

"then we can't even kiss?"

"only if we're dressed."

"so why did you pull my clothes off then?"

Jūshirō gave a blush then sunk lower on the bed. He slowly inched away and Arie watched him escape like a child. Jūshirō had the blanket around him as he crawled on the ground to the closet. Arie stepped on the edge and watched him crawl without it. Jūshirō stopped moving and looked back at her. His face was a few tints red. Arie only made motion for him to come on the bed. Jūshirō ignored it and stood up. He went to his closet and quickly pulled on some clothes. When he was done he saw Arie looking slightly hurt. He sat on the bed and Arie climbed into his lap. She then softly traced kisses along his jawline.

"Arie, please stop for a little while."

"no."

"Arie, don't do this to me."

"do what?"

Arie said it innocently and Jūshirō shook his head.

"this... Attack."

"showing my love to you is an attack now?"

"no. That's not what I meant. Arie,"

Jūshirō whimpered her name and Arie pulled away, not wanting to hurt him that bad.

"Jūshirō, I just thought that- you'd like it... Am I that bad at it or-?"

"no. It's not your skills. Which are amazing, mind you. It's that I don't think- it's confusing. But let's just say I'm not ready for that in our relationship."

"Jūshirō, I'm not even sure how old you are. But you have to be ten times my age. So why are you so upset-?"

"Arie, listen to me."

Jūshirō spoke firmly and Arie bowed her head.

"Arie, I love you. But we don't need to do that to show our love for the other. We have plenty of time, and I don't want you to get hurt or anything."

"I can deal with that."

"but I can't. And besides, marriage should come before we have children. So, technically, we have no need to-"

"what's technical about love?"

"Arie, don't let us argue. I said no, so let's leave it that. Please don't turn this into a fight. I'll only blame myself if it does."

Arie didn't respond and turned away from him. Jūshirō took her in his arms and made her sit on him.

"Arie, what's wrong? Tell me the truth."

"I guess... I have a few different reasons. I think I'm ready, but you bring doubts. Which are good, but of we're already engaged and I'm not sure about it- everyone else is sure at this stage. Is that bad or not? And then, if I don't do it does that just prove how young I am? I don't want you to end up babysitting me and for this to go into a more family type of relationship instead of love."

Jūshirō softly kissed the top of Arie's head then hugged her.

"like I said, each relationship is not like the other. And you, Arie, are my true love. Wether you want me to take complete care of you or not is your decision. I can't help but worry for you, think of you, I'll protect you, but when we're alone, it turns into love. Sometimes more passionate than it should be. I love you as in love, yet we are friends and everything else. Does that make sense to you? I could never find the perfect words to describe my love for you."

"Jūshirō, thank you. I feel better now. So, why don't we put this little argument, if you'll call it that, behind us?"

Arie gave Jūshirō a small smile and he gave a soft one back.

"agreed. So my very important question is as follows, can I have more of your cooking? My second most important question is if you made dessert."

"hmm, you'll just have to wait and find out about dessert. You can have more food, but my very important question is if you'll catch a cold. So, drink."

Arie held out a cup to Jūshirō and he slowly sipped some. The warm liquid ran down his throat and he then put it down.

"speaking of catching a cold, you should put your clothes back on unless you want one to."

Arie gave a faint blush then reached for her clothes. She slipped them on then sat on the edge of the bed. Ukitake put a hand on her back and softly rubbed it as he continued to drink the tea.

When he was done he set the cup down then pulled Arie closer. He softly kissed the top of her head, still taking in that he could do it so freely now. He leaned against the wall with Arie in his arms and gave her butterfly kisses leading down her bare arms.


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter summary: Some of the captains and lieutenants talk about Ukitake's relationship. _

"He's crazy-"

"He's happy and leave it at that."

"I don't know, I'm leaning slightly to the crazy side."

"You're his best friend!"

"Lack of love to a pretty girl. It's a pity. Isn't it Nanao?"

"I agree with Rukia's line about him being happy and that is all that should matter."

"Agh, they're teaming up against me. What do you say Unohana?"

"They're not yours to comment on. If they are in love than they will show it the ways they want to. It's always been that way with a couple."

Shunsui gave a groan then leaned back on us chair. Since Jūshirō was gone on a mission, they were using as a time to discuss what would happen if Ukitake got married and just to discuss the fact of him having found love overall. It also had another name, gossiping.

Shunsui looked over the room, quickly reading everyone's expression. Nanao was mostly silent except her smart remarks, sitting next to Rukia as their opinions staid the same. Rukia had spoken out a bit more than usual, but tried not to go against anybody's opinion, especially of they were a captain besides Shunsui. She had no problem arguing with him. Unohana was next to Rukia and the three formed their side of the argument that love was love and to let it be. Also on their side of the argument though not physically next to them was Hitsugaya and Isane who just came in from working in the hospital. On Shunsui's side of the argument were Hisagi, Renji, and Matsumoto, much to her captain's annoyance. Everyone else who they invited either refused or was busy with work.

Their talking left out a lot of the better details for each side. Shunsui's side couldn't speak about things such as if they thought Jūshirō made love to the girl yet. Unohana's side also couldn't exactly speak in too many terms of the future because Shunsui's side was slightly less believing it would last so long. They were creating the ultimate debate, and even Byakuya had turned a blind eye to it and hadn't scorned anyone to go back to work. Shunsui believed that was because Unohana and Hitsugaya were there.

"He's old enough to make his own choices, even if that may be a mistake."

"I trust the child to say that."

Hitsugaya looked annoyed as he faced away from everyone at that comment. He swore Renji was partially drunk, and he knew Matsumoto was.

"Why do we have to talk about my captain at all? He would never do this to us and we all respect him."

Rukia spoke up and Shunsui quickly shushed her.

"Because we're concerned. He may be so love struck he's blind to the biggest mistake he'll ever make."

"He's been love struck for two years. I think that solves the issue about common sense being used."

"We've never seriously met her. She may have a very bad personality, but Jūshirō just gets blinded by those pretty eyes."

"Careful, Shunsui, it sounds like you're very aware of her physical state."

"My captain always is when he finds a women, or girl for that matter."

Nanao corrected Unohana who merely nodded. Hitsugaya was deep in thought as he spoke out.

"So why not? Let's end this arguing. Let's invite her over for something. We'll make a party if we must. An engagement party for them, maybe one for a promotion for someone, or whatever the case may be. As long as we have a setting, we could allow guest. Ukitake would have to take his fiancée. If not, we could easily talk him into it. If she turns out to be nice, we let them marry with no words against them. Agreed?"

Hitsugaya slowly looked from each person, some nodding and others showing similar ways of agreeing.

"But captain, our concern is if they'll make babies-"

"I know about that, stop treating me like a child."

Hitsugaya looked like he was starting to get angry. Unohana then spoke to calm everyone down and avoid an argument.

"Who will host this party and for what reason? The third division is quite busy. And we can't ask Ukitake to host it, or he would be too busy to enjoy it."

"Well... If he's too busy we get the girl to ourselves-"

"Captain!"

"I meant to talk to. You know, see if she's worthy of Ukitake."

Shunsui winced slightly and hoped Nanao wouldn't hit him. Luckily, Unohana being so close kept her in line. Hitsugaya was next to speak, he was the one coming up with all the sensible ideas.

"My division shall host it. I'm sure we could come up with an anniversary to celebrate. If not, we'll say it's because we all need a distraction from work. If Ukitake won't buy it we'll say it's an engagement party for him. Or we could invite the girl alone when Ukitake is gone on a mission. Agreed?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Sounds reasonable enough."

"Then it's decided. When do we want it?"

"Next week? As soon as possible. A few days perhaps."

"I'll see how long it takes to organize. I'll get it ready as soon as I can. I recommend everyone also gets prepared."

Rukia nodded along then noticed Hisagi hadn't said a word since the meeting.

"Hisagi, are you alright?"

Hisagi looked up, pulled away from his thoughts. He then have a small nod and spoke in a quieter tone than usual.

"I'm just thinking. None of us has ever kept a marriage. And for those who did, they never ended well. How will Ukitake be affected by this? Will he be more vulnerable to threats? More motivated to win a fight? These questions truly matter. I lost my captain, what if Ukitake also goes? What if he wants to become a father, we know he wants to. What if he asks to take a few years off to raise his child? What if he quits so he can take care of his family and not hurt them by risking his own life so often? What if this girl breaks his heart? Will we ever get him back? Or will he always have a part of him missing which we know but can't place, like Captain Kuchiki. Will he be lonely after that and unwilling to accept love like my captain did? What then?"

Hisagi finished with his voice sad from even mentioning his captain. No one had the heart to tell him that Tōsen shouldn't be referred to as his captain anymore. Away from the commander general and in private, to Hisagi, Kira, and Hinamori still referred to the three previous captains who betrayed the soul society as their own.

After hearing Hisagi, Rukia's eyes widened slightly. She never thought about it like that. What if her captain quit? Would he? Everybody knew he may if he truly had someone he loved. But would the captain who loved everybody leave them all for his own heart?

"I don't want my captain with somebody who'll take him away!"

Rukia spoke out harshly then stood up. She quickly left the room and Hisagi slowly got to his own feet.

"I have to agree with that logic. Sorry."

Hisagi quickly followed Rukia's path and went out. Hitsugaya looked thoughtful enough that Matsumoto spoke out.

"Captain, no! You can't be considering breaking up the man's first true taste at romance, can you?"

"They do have a point."

"But even Captain Kuchiki kept his job."

"Kuchiki is not at all like Ukitake. Ukitake relies on morals which are more affected by emotions and persona experience. Kuchiki is affected more by the rules, which he does not have any say in, and therefor love cannot interfere with his work."

"So we're not hosting the party?"

"It's too early to decide. But I will tell Ukitake of what we spoke about when he returns."

Hitsugaya stood up and left. Unohana followed and decided to go back to her work. Isane loyally followed her captain and Shunsui gave a sigh when they all left.

"To think they were the ones who told us not to mess with the relationship. Now they want to stop it."

With another sigh Shunsui leaned back without a word. He couldn't stop those three if they were serious. He knew that. But maybe Ukitake would listen since he was a friend. With his third sigh he got up and began going to the thirteenth division.


End file.
